


Late Night Television

by slauthor



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, Hatchetfield - Team StarKid, Nightmare Time - Team StarKid
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor, rated T for Wiggly's foul mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slauthor/pseuds/slauthor
Relationships: Wiggly & Blinky & Tinky
Kudos: 8





	Late Night Television

“Alright, what should we watch?” asked Wiggly, making himself comfortable on Ted’s couch.

Returning from Ted’s kitchen, Blinky opened an uncooked bag of microwavable popcorn to snack on. “Augh, anything but this garbage,” he said when he noticed that the TV was still tuned in to a Borat marathon. 

Wiggly changed the channel, but it switched itself back to the marathon. “What the fuck…?” he muttered. Tinky chuckled. Wiggly tried it again a few times with increasing speed but kept getting the same result. Tinky laughed again, a bit longer this time.

“Tinky… what did you do…” said Blinky, slowly turning to face the goat friend with a narrowed eye.

“I’ve fixed us in a timeline where we watch this marathon all… night… long.” Tinky broke into a menacing giggle that evolved into an unrestrained cackle.

“God DAMNIT Tinky,” growled Blinky, glaring at him.

“CAN’T HAVE SHIT IN HATCHETFIELD,” Wiggly yelled, chucking the remote.


End file.
